A work vehicle having an engine mounted thereto includes a canister in consideration to environmental problem. The canister adsorbs fuel gas evaporated inside a fuel tank when the engine is stopped (in particular, at the time of fuel filling) and desorbs the adsorbed fuel gas when the engine is driven, to be introduced into the engine for its combustion therein. In this way, the canister restricts emission of fuel gas evaporated inside the fuel tank (evaporated gas) into the atmosphere.
In a grass mower machine according to U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,678, downwardly and rearwardly of left and right fenders, a fuel tank is attached via a ROPS frame to positions respectively upwardly of left and right rear wheels. And, a canister is incorporated within a fuel passage arranged between the fuel tank and an engine. A main tank portion of the fuel tank is disposed downwardly of a driver's seat. The fuel tank and the canister are fixed to a vehicle body frame.
In a grass mower machine according to U.S. Pat. No. 8,690,190, in a rear region of a vehicle body frame, there is formed a mounting face for mounting an engine. And, on this mounting face, an auxiliary tank portion of a fuel tank and a canister are disposed. A main tank portion of the fuel tank is disposed downwardly of a driver's seat. The engine, the auxiliary tank portion and the canister are disposed without any overlap as seen in a plane view, thus making the length of a hose connected therebetween short.